Princesa
by Ink Alchemist
Summary: Rose y Scorpius apuestan ¿Quien ganará? Regalo para la Indignada.


Sala común de Gryffindor, invierno, un fuego ardiendo en la chimenea, Crookshanks II persiguiendo a un micropuff entre los sofás, y una Weasley de pelo castaño rojizo y ojos azules arrebujada entre las mantas de color rojo escarlata y dorado, con un libro enorme con olor a viejo y a polvoriento entre las piernas. La joven luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos, pero la modorra se apoderaba de ella y las letras de Historia de Hogwarts se desdibujaban frente a sus ojos. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando un montón de voces atronadoras resonaron por el hueco de la escalera:

-Y cuando parecía que estaba perdido va Darling y ¡Se tira de la escoba sobre la snitch!- su primo James era imposible de confundir, nunca había sido capaz de controlar el tono de voz.

-Eso no es nada- ese tono de suficiencia solo podía tener un dueño, uno con parientes aficionados al color verde- Mi bisabuelo Abraxas golpeó la snitch con la bludger y se la estampó en la cara al otro buscador. Perdieron el partido, pero el rival se llevó un tatuaje con forma de snitch en la frente ¡Gratis!

Los murmullos de admiración crisparon los adormilados nervios de Rose, como siempre que Malfoy aparecía por ahí fardando. El equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor al completo apareció por el hueco del retrato. Tenían pinta de cansados, pero aún así no parecía que se hubieran planteado siquiera la idea de callarse.

-Bajad la voz-siseó Rose, como siempre no le hizo falta gritar para que la oyeran, la miraran sorprendidos, y siguieran hablando.

-Buenas noches Julieta Capuleto ¿Hemos perturbado tu sueño?- había cogido la costumbre de llamarla así después de cogerle Romeo y Julieta de la mochila la semana pasada.

-Como prefecta mi deber es esperar a que volváis del entrenamiento para informaros de que no se permite que los alumnos estén fuera de las habitaciones después de las diez de la noche, ni siquiera por entrenamientos de quidditch- dijo señalándose la insignia de prefecta en el pecho.

-Mientras ganemos, a Longbottom le da igual a que hora volvamos- contestó Gwen encogiéndose de hombros, su boca se abrió en un bostezo al terminar la frase.

Sucesivamente, todos los trasnochadores se fueron a dormir, todos menos Scorpius Malfoy que seguía en la butaca situada frente al sofá en el que se encontraba ella, que como autoridad máxima presente, no iba a irse a dormir antes que un guardián de quidditch con el ego subido y un problema grave de pigmentación capilar.

-A la cama Malfoy- le increpó ella.

-Después de ti Weasley- le contestó él con una sonrisa brillante de anuncio de dentífrico muggle.

Rose entrecerró los ojos y lo acuchilló con la mirada heredada de su madre ¿Con que esas teníamos, eh? Pues Rose Weasley, hija de Ronald Bilius Weasley y Hermione Jane Granger nunca se da por vencida:

-Creo que esperare a que subas para garantizar tu seguridad- Scorpius le lanzó esa mirada de ''Lo sabía'', sus aires de grandeza se intensificaron y con ellos sus ganas de ahogarle con el cojín.

-Te propongo una apuesta Rosie.

-Yo no apuesto con gente con padres aficionados a la gomina. Y no me llames Rosie, Hyperion.

-Rechazar apuestas es de cobardes ¿Qué dirá tu padre, el rey de los leones, de que uno de sus cachorrillos haya rechazado un reto?- daba igual lo mal que lo dejarás o lo que le tirarás encima, el siempre conseguía escaparse- Hyperion ¿A que es encantador? Lo escogió mi abuela.

-Dispara Malfoy- lo que fuera para poder irse a dormir rápido y alejarse de ese pesado relamido.

-El primero en irse a dormir pierde- Rose podía sentir las suaves sábanas de su cama llamándola, su enorme almohadón en el que hundir la cabeza, la sensación de seguridad y de felicidad enterrada bajo la manta.

-Acepto ¿Que nos apostamos?-pero su credibilidad y su poca autoridad estaban en juego.

-Si yo gano me darás un beso. Pero no un beso soso como los que le dabas al Ravenclaw ese que decías que era tu novio, uno de verdad como los de las novelas rosas muggles que lee Roxanne y que tu finges odiar- no iba a dejarle ganar desde luego, además él se había pasado toda la tarde jugando al quidditch estaría hecho polvo. No pasaba nada, era una apuesta segura.

-¿Y si gano yo?

-Si ganas tú, cumpliré todas las normas del reglamento de Hogwarts a rajatabla durante dos meses y haré caso de todo lo que me ordenes como prefecta durante todo lo que queda de curso- parecía tan seguro allí sentado que Rose no pudo contener las ganas de verle con la camisa por dentro de los pantalones y la corbata bien atada.

Scorpius le tendió la mano y ella se la cogió, el fuego se apagó un momento y luego volvió a resplandecer, todo el castillo parecía expectante. Un juramento en serio en Hogwarts es irrompible, no vale intentar escaparse o hacer trampas, si lo haces el castillo lo sabrá y se encargará de que los demás también se enteren, y no de una forma agradable.

-Ya no vale echarse atrás- y para remarcarlo se pasó a su sofá, casi rozando sus pies enfundados en calcetines de lana, invadiendo concienzudamente su espacio vital y poniéndola muy nerviosa. Ella encogió los pies y volvió a abrir Historia de Hogwarts.

**OoOoO**

Dos horas después, a Rose ya le daba igual si a Godric Gryffindor quería veinte pisos más en Hogwarts, o si Rowena Ravenclaw mantenía una relación zoofílica con el cerdo verrugoso de sus sueños, ella lo que quería era irse a dormir. Hasta poco antes Scorpius había estado jugando con el gato, pero al final el animal se hartó y se fue a dormir a su cómoda y calentita cesta a los pies de la cama de su ama.

-¡Me aburro!- exclamó el chico de repente. Rose pegó un bote y estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto.

-Pues vete a dormir Malfoy- le respondió todavía sobresaltada.

-Oh no, pequeña Rose ese beso es mío- esos ojos grises clavados en ella con fervor la hacían querer taparse con la manta y decir ''Si yo no te veo tu no me ves'', como cuando era pequeña- Miralo, allí está mirándome.

-Malfoy definitivamente la poca cabeza que tenías se te ha ido- ese rubio empezaba a dar miedo.

-¿No me crees? Está ahí debajo de tu comisura derecha, llamándome- señaló el punto exacto con los dedos.

-No está bien robarle las frases a James Barrie- ella frunció el ceño, preguntándose como siempre de dónde sacaría él toda esa información sobre el mundo muggle.

-¿Peter Pan? ¿Quién ha mencionado a Peter Pan?- con la duda en el cerebro, Rose se quedó mirándole fijamente. Todo volvía estar en silencio cuando de repente, un rugido extraño proveniente del estómago del rubio resonó con fuerza.

-Tengo hambre...-anunció con voz de niño bueno.

-¡No me digas! ¡Yo que creía que te habías tragado un Libro de los monstruos!- le contestó ella irónicamente- Pero como no quieras comida de gato, me temo que vas a tener que esperar al desayuno.

La frase le hubiera quedado mucho más creíble si su estómago no hubiera decidido que ese era un buen momento para declarar que: Ya que se hablaba de comida, él también era partidario de comer algo, con un ruido sonoro y claramente audible.

-¡Ves! ¡Tú también estás hambrienta! Se acabó, no puedo dejar que una princesa como tú pase hambre-y sin más, su puso de pie y la cogió en brazos. Hacía el hueco del retrato y en calcetines.

-¡Bajame!- le dijo ella indignada, mientras pataleaba. En dos zancadas de Scorpius salieron al pasillo y se alejaron de la Dama Gorda. El olor a hierbabuena de él le llegaba a la nariz, todavía llevaba el pelo mojado de las duchas.

-¿Bajarte? ¡Ni hablar! Vas descalza y no puedo permitir que tus pies de princesa se enfríen y acabes postrada en cama de por vida- le susurró él en respuesta horrorizado por la proposición.

-Malfoy ¿No te han dicho nunca que tienes un don para el teatro?- era increíble como se movía sin hacer el más mínimo ruido entre las sombras, dos o tres veces se deslizó tras un tapiz para aparecer en otro punto del pasillo.

-Es un don familiar, mi abuela podría haber sido profesional, y mi madre no se queda atrás- finalmente, se paró frente a un cuadro de un frutero. Y tras cambiar el peso de la chica a la otra mano, le hizo cosquillas a la pera, que se abrió hacía dentro.

Los elfos domésticos iban y venían terminando de limpiar la cena y empezando a preparar el desayuno del día siguiente. En cuanto les vieron se acercaron a ellos para preguntarles que querían, cuando les dijeron que querían algo de comer, salieron disparados y los dejaron solos. En lugar de sentarla a ella en una silla y sentarse él en otra, se sentó con ella encima, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Puedes soltarme- le indicó ella, poniéndose roja. Debía de ser ese olor suyo tan penetrante el que le estaba volatilizando las neuronas.

-¿Y arriesgarme a que te pierdas y tenga que ir a buscarte? No, gracias.

-¿Perderme? ¿Sentada en una silla? Creo que lo de la princesa se te está yendo de las manos- él se rió y la estrechó contra él _''¡Pero bueno, que confianzas son estás! _Pensó Rose, e intento salir de la cárcel de brazos pálidos que la envolvía, si en ese momento no se hubiera acercado un elfo doméstico con dos tazas de chocolate caliente y pastel de calabaza, probablemente se hubiera llevado un golpe en las partes pudientes.

Nunca se sabrá si fue el chocolate caliente, el delicioso pastel de calabaza, el olor a hierbabuena de Scorpius, el que hizo que se le cerraran los ojos, pero el caso es que cuando el chico la miró para preguntarle si quería más chocolate se la encontró durmiendo apoyada en su pecho. Sus gritos de júbilo la despertaron poco después.

Rose abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos de Scorpius brillando de felicidad y los elfos domésticos alrededor espectantes.

-¿Pero qué?- se apartó de su pecho desorientada y miró alrededor.

-Te has dormido- anunció él con voz triunfante.

-No es verdad, estaba descansando los ojos-mierda, mierda, mierda.

-Señorita Rose- un elfo reclamó su atención, era más pequeño que el resto y parecía que le daba vergüenza hablar con humanos- Mentir no está bien.

Lo siguiente que la Gryffindor sintió fue que la estaban besando, pero no un roce de labios sino un beso de verdad, un beso con alma. No pedía permiso, reclamaba lo que era suyo acariciando y saboreando, cariñoso y pasional al mismo tiempo. Cuando le mordió suavemente el labio para pedirle permiso para entrar en su boca, Rose estaba convencida de que podía haber salido volando hasta el techo. Sus lenguas luchaban la una contra la otra y ella hundió los dedos en su pelo rubio platino y lo atrajo hacia si. Él soltó un gemido ahogado por sus labios y... un elfo se desmayó de la impresión.

El golpe los devolvió a la realidad, Rose se separó casi sin respiración y miró al círculo de elfos que los miraban blancos como la cera.

-¿Scorpius?- a él no se le escapó que lo llamara por su nombre.

-¿Si princesa?

-Más te vale correr deprisa- y él, cumpliendo sus órdenes, se levantó con ella en brazos y salió corriendo por la puerta.

* * *

><p><em>Mi one-shot más largo hasta la fecha. En principio no iba a ser tan largo ¡Pero es que no podía parar!<em>

_Este es mi regalo para mi pequeña Indignada, que se muere por esta pareja. Te mereces un regalo así de largo por aguantarme durante todos estos años, por haberte peleado conmigo todos los días durante los últimos seis años, por haberte reído de mis chistes y mis metidas de pata y en definitiva por ser tan tú como eres, no cambies nunca ¡Espero que te guste niña loca!_


End file.
